The Smell of the Ocean
by Melms213
Summary: Scott's life after Horizon...
1. The Wedding

**The Smell of the Ocean**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM HIGHER GROUND, ASPECTS NOT FROM THE SHOW ARE MINE THOUGH!**

Chapter 1

Scott stared into the mirror of the built-up tent he was put in to change into his tux. Looking through the mirror, Scott could see the happiness he felt. He was twenty four, his life was more or less back in order, and he was finally happy.

"It's time to go." Scott turned around to see Auggie, his best man

Scott smiled, "Alright man, let's do this."

Scott had kept in touch with all his friends from Horizon, and they were all their, including Peter and Sophie. He walked to his spot at the altar, and looked to his left. Auggie was standing next to him smiling, then David, Ezra, Peter, and finally her brother. They were all smiling at him, waiting for the music to start. Scott looked at his side of family, everyone had come, they were all sitting there with bright smiles and his mother had tears in her eyes already which caused him to smile even brighter. Everyone was there to support, all except his father. After the night of the Morp, Scott had tried to rekindle their relationship, but soon found out it was hopeless. He had in fact invited his father without a response at all.

Scott was knocked from his thoughts as _Here Comes the Bride_ began to play by the old lady at a piano set to the side. A little girl walked out, one of her cousins, then a procession of girls began to walk down the aisle slowly. Scott was slightly upset; she wanted all her cousins to be her bridesmaids, so none of the Cliffhanger girls could be them. Finally, her sister walked down, her maid of honor. Scott took a deep breathe as she walked into view. He was surprised how nervous he became, but relaxed when Auggie put a hand on his shoulder. He stared at her slowly walking. She held her father's arm and looked around at all the people there on her happiest day. Then her gaze met his, she was five feet away and she smiled brightly through her veil. At a foot away, Scott walked to her, shook her father's hand and held hers. He walked her up to the alter, and the priest began.

"We are gathered here today to join Scott Christopher Barringer and Lillian Marie Kenslie in Holy Matrimony…"

The two said their vows, exchanged rings, shared their first kiss as husband and wife, then walked back down the aisle. At their reception, they were announced by the dj they had chosen.

"Now, everybody, I'm honored to announce, their first time appearance, Mr. and Mrs. Scott Barringer!"

They walked into the room, hand in hand to applause. That night, they shared their dance to _I'll Be_ by Edwin McCain. When the night came to an end, they were ready to start their life together…

**One Year Later**

Scott rushed up the stairs of his and his wife's apartment. They lived in Eureka, California in an apartment by the beach. When Scott reached the door, he unlocked and opened it, then walked through. He threw his keys on the table by the door, and looked at the picture on it. It was their wedding picture, he smiled brightly, then looked down at his hands, they contained a dozen tulips, her favorite flower, and box. He hoped she liked the necklace he picked out for her. It was a white gold outline of a heart, he thought it was beautiful and therefore fit her perfectly.

"Lilly? Lilly, where are you?" He called to her smiling

As he walked through different rooms, the lights were all off, all except in their bedroom. Scott smiled, and pushed the door open softly. When he did, he saw something he did not expect. Lilly was sitting on the bed, tears running down her face. Scott immediately ran to her side.

"What is it? What's wrong?" He asked concerned

She stood up, "Scott, I'm sorry!" She said, more tears running from her sea green eyes

Scott stood up, wrapped his arms around her and brought her close to him, "What is it baby?"

"I need you to sit down." She said quietly

Confusion was written across his face, but he complied

"What I'm about to say is going to make you…well, I need you to promise you'll stay calm." She said, he tears slowly stopping

Scott didn't like where this was going, "What is it?"

"Just promise me Scott!" She said eagerly

"I-I promise." He said nervously

"Alright, Umm…Scott, I love you…You know that right," He nodded, "Ok, it's important you know that…"

Scott interrupted her, "What is it Lil?"

"Ok, ummm, for the past five months…I've been…I've been seeing someone else."

Scott stared at her, he couldn't comprehend what she was saying, "Wh-what?"

"I've been having an affair, but Scott, I love you!"

Scott's anger rose, "You love me? You've been sleeping with another guy, but you love me?"

"You promised you would stay calm!"

Scott laughed, "How's this for calm, get out."

"But Scott…"

"GET OUT!"

"Can't we talk about this?" She asked, tear falling again

"I can't even look at you right now." He said disgusted and turned his back on her

She gathered some various things in a large bag and when Scott heard the door close, he collapsed on his bed. It was their one year anniversary and he finds out his wife, who he love more than anything has been cheating on him for five months. He still held the flowers, having dropped the necklace. He threw them at the wall, then proceeded to kick and rip them until there was nothing left but crumbs. He walked to the living room and sat on the couch, putting his head in his hands.

The phone began to ring and Scott picked it up.

"Hello?" He asked sounding exhausted

"Scott? What's wrong?" He heard Shelby's voice on the other end

"Hey Shel, nothing, what's up?"

"I was just calling to say happy anniversary." She said confused by his tone of voice

"Oh yea, thanks."

"Alright, Scott, I'm not stupid, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine, really."

"Scott." She said in a voice that told Scott to spill it.

He sighed, "We had a fight." He said in a low voice

"About what?"

"It's nothing, really."

"Scott, you know you're just as stubborn as when we were at Horizon? Come on, you know you can tell me."

Scott smiled at the memories, then remembered what Lilly had told him, "She's been cheating on me." His voice was emotionless and yet Shelby could still hear the pain behind it

"Oh Scott! I'm so sorry." She said completely honest

After they left Horizon, Scott and Shelby moved in together, but soon realized that without the controlled space of the campus, their relationship was better as just friends. They remained best friends after, just like all the Cliffhangers had.

"Yea well…"

"Scott, do you want me to come over?"

"No, really, I'm fi…" There was a knock at the door, "Hold on a second, alright?"

"Yea sure." He put down the phone and walked slowly to the door, figuring Lilly had come back.

He opened the door and stood surprised by what he saw for the second time the day, "Officer, can I help you?"

The police man took his hat off and slowly looked up, "I'm sorry to be the one to have to tell you this."

"What is it?"

"Are you Scott Barringer?"

"Yes," He said nervously, "What happened?"

"Your wife was in an accident. She was speeding and ran a red light. She died instantly, I'm sorry."

Scott stared straight ahead unblinking. As he stood there, his eyes began to fill up with tears slowly. Finally one dropped, "Is it…are you sure it's Lilly?"

"We found her wallet…I'm sorry Mr. Barringer."

Scott nodded, shook his hand, and closed the door. He had tears falling from his pained blue eyes. He walked to his bedroom, which was now black and just laid on it, forgetting Shelby on the phone. He just continued to let the tears fall…

* * *

a/n-There will be more chapters eventually! Please review and tell me what you think so far, good or bad:-) 


	2. The Extra Blanket

**The Smell of the Ocean**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM THE SHOW!**

Chapter 2

Shelby had sat listening on the phone waiting for Scott to come back for fifteen minutes before she decided to hang up. She was worried about Scott and decided to visit him to make sure everything was alright. When she got to his door and knocked there was no answer. Shelby twisted the door knob and was supprised when the door opened. Walking through the apartment, Shelby was nervous by the eerie quiet of the apartment.

"Scott? Lilly? Were are you?" She called

There was no answer so she continued searching. When she reached the bedroom, Shelby flipped on the lights to see Scott laying on the bed sleeping. Quickly, she turned the bright light off and walked over to the side of the bed, turning a lamp on. She sat besides Scott and saw that there were dried tears on his face. Shelby walked to the chest sitting in front of their bed, opened it, and retrieved an extra blanket that she placed over Scott. She looked at him once more, then turned off the lamp and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. Shelby looked at the clock in the kitchen and realized it was 11:30. Shelby decided to watch some tv, waiting for either Scott to wake up, or Lilly to come home.

She wrapped herself in a blanket and layed on the couch. Turning on the tv, Shelby found a late night talent show that had an old lady spitting her denchers in the air and catching them as many times as possible in two minutes. The next thing Shelby knew, she had fallen asleep and was sitting at the docks at Horizon.

_"Hey Shel." Shelby turned around and saw Scott walking towards her_

_"Hey Cowboy," she walked up to him and gave him a kiss, "Your late."_

_"Your just early." She laughed_

_They walked back to the bench. Shelby rested her head on Scott's shoulder and her face appeared worried, "Scott?"_

_She could feel him turn his head and look at her, "Yea?"_

_"What are we going to do?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"After we leave Horizon, what's going to happen to us?"_

_Scott kissed her head, "Shelby I love you, nothing is going to change."_

_Shelby looked up at him and smiled, "Good." And she kissed him._

Shelby jumped up. She couldn't believe she had a dream about Scott.

"Hey."

Shelby looked behind her and Scott was sitting at the kitchen table. Shelby stood up, walked over, and sat down next to him.

"How are you doing?" She asked concerned

"I'm ok," He answered quietly, "Why'd you come?" He asked in a voice that told Shelby he was happy she did

"You never came back on the phone."

"Oh yea, I'm really sorry, I just...I guess I forgot." He looked into her eyes sadly

"Don't worry about it," She furrowed her eyebrows in concern, "Scott what happened? Why did you have to leave the phone?"

He looked down and Shelby took his hand.

"The doorbell rang," a tear fell, "It was a policeman."

Shelby watched confused, "What did he say?"

A few more tears fell, "It was about Lilly..." is voice cracked, "She..She was...umm...She's dead." He put his head in his hands

Shelby sat staring at him shocked, "But...how?"

"After I told her to leave she was driving and got in an accident."

Shelby looked at him sadly. Shelby placed her hand on his cheek and he looked at her. Underneath the sadness, she could see something else. At first she didn't know what it was, but then it clicked, deep in his tear filled blue eyes, Shelby could see guilt.

"Scott, this wasn't your fault."

"She was upset because I threw her out, and she was speeding because she was upset, whose fault do you think it was."

Shelby pulled him into a hug, "No ones, this was an accident, no one is at fault."

"Say what you want, but I know it was my fault."

Shelby hugged him tighter and rubbed his back as he began to cry harder. She knew it was no use fighting with him when his emotions were blocking his thoughts. When his tears stopped dropping, Shelby walked him back to his bedroom; it was only 2:15 and she knew he should get some rest before he had to deal with the stress and pain that the day would bring.

Scott layed on top of the bed, not bothering to even get under the covers. Shelby grabbed the extra blanket she had previously covered him with, and again gently placed it over him. As she was walking away, Scott grabbed her wrist softly.

"Shel...could you just..uhh..stay with me here..just for a little while?"

Shelby Smiled, "Sure." She lay down next to him and held him close to her, softly playing with his hair.

Before he fell asleep, Scott spoke in a voice no higher then a whisper, "Thank you."

She hugged him tighter, "I'll always be here for you Scott."

"Shelby I love you, you know that right?"

"I know Scott, I love you too," Shelby kissed his forehead, "Now try and get some rest."

He nodded and soon was asleep.

* * *

a/n- Please review! Good or Bad just tell me what you think! Keep in mind that I am a total S&S fanatic lol...


	3. The Letters

**The Smell of the Ocean**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM THE SHOW!**

a/n- I know she died fast, but I needed that to happen. In the beginning, the her was Lilly, like her cousin and her sister it meant Lilly, I just didn't want to give away it wasn't Shelby yet.

Chapter 3

Shelby yawned and rubbed her eyes as she began to wake up. She turned over and noticed first that the blanket was placed over her, and second that Scott was gone. Shelby slowly got up and walked out of the room; the first thing she heard was Scott's voice. When she continued walking, Shelby spotted him in the kitchen talking on the phone, drinking a cup of water. Shelby turned on the coffee machine and began to make a pot as she silently listened to Scott talk.

"I know...no I know Bob...Tomorrow? Already?...Ok...What time?...1:00 alright...No I know what dress...yea I'll get it down there...yea I know before then...Don't worry, I'll handle it Bob...Ok...thanks...no, yea I'm alright, how about you and Kathy? Yea, I undersand...I'm sorry again...I know...Ok...you too...Bye." Scott hung up sighing

Shelby looked at him, "Was that her father?"

Scott just nodded, "Listen I have to look for one of her dresses because her uncle owns a funeral home and her father made the wake tomorrow. But..umm...would it be possible for you to bring it down there for me? Please?" He asked, eyes begging

"Of course Scott. Tomorrow I'll pick you up and well go together ok? You won't be alone Scott, it's going to be ok."

"Thanks Shel."

"Don't even mention it. Do you want a cup of coffee?"

"No thanks, I have to go and find the dress."

"Alright."

Scott walked out of the room and Shelby turned around and poured herself a cup of coffee, she still needed a cup to make it through the day. She walked to the refrigerator and opened it looking for something she could eat, but the first thing she spotted was a clear bottle. Shelby pulled it out and read the blue Smirmoff label. She looked quickly to the cup Scott had left behind and picked it up. Shelby took a sip and quickly spit it into the sink. Scott had been drinking vodka. She looked at the bottle again and noticed that it was almost completely empty, so she poured the remaining contents down the drain. Shelby looked in the direction Scott had disapeared to and stared sadly at the thought of his pain.

Scott sat on his bed staring at the closed closet door. He couldn't even imagine the Lilly was dead, all he could think of was that if he had just stayed calm like she made him promise, that she would still be alive. Now his wife was dead, and he had to find the blue dress that was her favorite. The blue dress she had worn the day he proposed to her at their favorite restorant.

_Scott stared across at his girlfriend, he knew what the little red box in his pocket held, he knew what he would say, the only thing he didn't know was what her reaction would be._

_After they had eaten their dinner, Scott looked into her eyes. She was smiling at him and her eyes read nothing but love. Scott knew it was time. He took her hand._

_"Lil?"_

_"Yea?"_

_"I love you."_

_Her smile became even brighter, "I love you too Scott."_

_Scott took a deep breathe, he moved to the side of her and got down on one knee. Her face lit up in shock._

_"Lilly, I love you so much, and I know that I am a better man because I have met you. I couldn't see my life with anyone but you. Because of that, I want to ask you a question." He said nervously_

_She had tears in her eyes, "Yea?"_

_"I wanted to know, will you do me the honor of spending the rest of your life with me? Will you marry me?" He opened the box and took out the ring._

_Lilly's smile was never bigger, she had tears running all over her face, "Nothing would make me happier!"_

_Scott placed the ring on her finger, and she hugged him tight. Scott's only thought was that he was the luckiest man in the world._

Scott's eyes were full of tears, he was looking for the dress without any luck. He knew she wouldn't throw it out, she always talked about how amazing she felt while wearing it. Scott looked on the shelf on the top of the closet, he saw the blue material, and reached up and pulled on it. Along with the dress, a shoebox fell. When he turned to pick it up, Scott saw that the contents, about twenty letters and cards, had fallen out.

Scott looked at them confused and as he was about to pick one up, the was a noise, when he turned, Scott saw Shelby.

"Hey, what's up?" He asked

"I just wanted to check on you. Is everything alright?" She asked looking at the mess of letters

"Yea, I just...they fell."

"Oh, do you want me to help you pick them up?"

"No, that's alright...I found the dress." He showed it to her

"Here, I'll take it," He handed it to her, "You should try and get some rest ok?"

Scott just nodded, he was looking at the ground.

"Scott?" He looked up at her, "Are you alright?"

He shook his head, his eyes filling with tears, "I don't know what to do." He said sounding like a lost little boy

Shelby walked to him and put her arms around his neck rubbing his back while he broke down. "Let it out Scott, its ok." She kept saying.

Twenty minutes later, Shelby was gone and Scott stood in the middle of his bedroom in the middle of his empty apartment. He had no idea what was expected of him now. Scott looked down and saw the letters and cards that had fallen from the closet. He sat on the floor and grabbed a card that had a bear on the front, he turned it around a read:

_Lilly,_

_I miss you already and it's only been one day. I can't wait until you can get more free time so we can be together again._

_Love, Marc_

Scott's hands started shaking, these were love letters. These were the letters another man wrote his wife. The free time was time away from him.

Scott stood up immediatly and backed away. He stared at them and then walked ot of the room and into the kitchen; His drink was gone, the bottle was gone. Scott started to search the cabinets for something...something strong. He came upon more vodka, lots of vodka. Lilly's favorite drink was a screwdriver, so they had kept alot of it in the house. He grabbed as many bottles as was possible and brought them into his bedroom. Scott sat on the floor infront of the letters and opened the first bottle. He took a long sip and opened a letter as the harsh liquid burned his throat:

_Lilly,_

_Last night was so amazing. Can you believe it has been two months already? I'm so excited for April 27th, a whole weekend together!_

Scott's put down the letter. April 27 Lilly had told him that she had a buiness trip. He took a few more sips a continued to read the letters of his wife's secret life. The life she had kept hidden for so long. Scott picked up a final letter, he had gone through two bottles, and seemed in no way finished. He took the letter addressed to his wife out of the envelope...

_Lilly,_

_This is the last letter I will write to you. Although you have decided to end our relationship, I want to ask you once more if you will reconsider? Please, I love you, and I know you love me. Won't you just leave him for me?I know your not happy with him. Please write me back and tell me you have changed you mind._

_Love(now and always)_

_Marc_

Scott stared at the letter. As he read each word, hate grew inside of him. The hate was directed at this man, this Marc. He wracked his brain for any Marc that he knew of. Then it hit him:

_Scott had just arrived home, to his suprise, he walked into an empty apartment. He entered the kitchen and grabbed a coke from the fridge and walked over to the tv. As he watched it, Scott's fears began to grow. His wife was always home before him, and it was not like her to just not call. Twenty minutes into watching the news, the phone rang. Scott raced to pick it up._

_"Hello?" He said nervously into the reciever_

_"Scott?"_

_His fears vanished, "Lilly! Are you alright?"_

_"Yea I'm sorry, I lost track of time."_

_He smiled at her tone of voice, it was engulfed in sorry, "Don't worry, everything's ok...So what are you doing?"_

_"Oh...I'm umm...getting ready to come home actually. I had to stay late to do some work for a presentation tomorrow."_

_"I hate the thought of you being all alone in your office." He said sweetly_

_"Oh, actually I wasn't...one of my collegues...Marc...stayed too."_

_"That's good_, _I'm glad."_ _He said honestly_

Scott was saddened by his naive hopes of her innocent sounding voice. He hadn't taken notice to how she would stay at the office later, how buisness trips seemed to pop up more, how when she had introduced him to a Marc at her Christmas office party, she had disappeared for some time; telling him later she had gotten sick.

He didn't want to think of Lilly or Marc, the wake or the funeral. Scott wanted all of his pain to go away, and for the second time in his life, he gave up the idea of dealing with it in the "right" way. He wanted instant comfort, and the only way he could seem to find any lay at the bottom of the vodka bottles. When he finished them, Scott began grabbing any and all containers that held any percentage of alcohol.

As Scott's intoxication grew, he was forgetting all of his problems, and when he tripped over a bottle in his bedroom and fell, the only thoughts that were passing through his mind as he began to black out were of Shelby. There were no thoughts of Lilly or Marc or the letters, he could only think of Shelby.

"Scott?" He heard a voice calling him, "Oh Scott, come on, wake up." He felt someone shaking him gently, then start to tap his cheek, "I knew I shouldn't have left you alone."

Scott opened his eyes, the curtain had been pulled back and the room was light, he immediatly closed his eyes to save himself from the headache already building up.

"Here." He felt two small pills being shoved into his hand. He wished for them to be anything strong enough to make his feel like he did only a few hours ago, but when he looked into his palm, two Advils were present. Their orange color mocking him in saying that he would have to suffer.

"Drink this with them." Scott took the cup of clear liquid and was upset to find out it was only water.

He slowly sat up on his floor and leaned against his bed watching Shelby as she threw countless empty liquor bottles in the garbage can she carried. When the can was full. She walked out of the room. Returning minutes later with two cups that were steaming. She handed one to Scott and sat down beside him. He stared at anything other that her disappointed gaze.

When she realized he wasn't going to speak, Shelby sighed then said, "What happened Scott? You haven't drank since you ran away that first time," She said referring to his first day at Horizon, "What happened?" She asked in a tone that told him she was upset for him and not at him.

Scott finally looked up into her blue eyes, "I don't know." Was his answer

"Scott talk to me!"

"I don't know alright! Not everything has an answer ok?" He said frustrated

She looked at him and rolled her eyes, "Scott you are so thick headed, do you know that?"

He smiled, "So I've been told."

She smiled too, but soon her mood became serious again, "You can't deal like this."

"Shelby can we just talk about something else right now? Please?" He didn't want to listen to her preaching to him

She sighed again, "Alright," Looking at her watched she began to speak again, "You need to get ready."

"What time is it?"

"12:45."

Scott jumped up but quickly sat back on the floor, feeling quite natious.

"Are you going to throw up?" Shelby asked quickly

He just nodded, and Shelby helped him up and into the bathroom. She stayed with him and rubbed his back until he felt better. When he was finally able to stand by himself, he went into the shower bu only after promising Shelby he would call her if he needed her.

When Scott got out of the shower and walked to his room to get dressed, he found a black suit laying out already. He quickly got dressed and was soon sitting in a car silently next to Shelby.

Shelby kept glancing over at Scott with a worried look on her face, and soon he started to notice.

"What is it Shel?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing? You've been looking at me every five minutes, what's up?"

"I'm just trying to read what your feeling."

"My wife is dead, how do you think I'm feeling?" He snapped and immediatly felt bad

"Scott I know you're hurting, more than I can even imagine, but I would appreciate you not snapping at me." She said not angry

"Sorry." He rubbed his temples then dropped his hands and stared out the window.

When they finally reached the funeral home, Shelby pulled into a parking spot but neither of the two moved. Scott stared at various people walking into the building, wanting to pay their respects. Then Scott began to wonder if some of them knew that she was cheating on him. Maybe everybody had known, maybe he was the laughing stock of all her friends, that he couldn't figure out what was happening right in front of him. Then he felt a hand in his, he turned to look at Shelby.

"I meant what I said, you won't be alone in this," He just nodded, "Ready?"

"Not really, but I don't think there's really a choice."

She smiled sypathetically, and the slowly got out of the car and walked to the building, through the doors, and found the room, with Lilly's name on it. He walked through and went he looked towards the back of the room, he could see her laying there. His breathe caught in his throat, the tears were beginning to form, he could feel his heart being ripped out again. Shelby could feel his body tensing, she grabbed his hand and squeezed it, when both of their names were called, they turned around to be met with Peter's sad face.

"Scott, I'm sorry for your loss." Peter said

Scott just nodded, not trusting his voice, afraid it would be the leader of the tears falling. Sophie soon joined them, but she immediatly took Scott in a hug, like a mother would do for her son, as Sophie felt like Scott was. He held her tightly, his mother not able to attend, living in New Mexico, he had always felt that Sophie was like a mother; she had raised him and had been there for him during the toughest time of his life. As she hugged him, Sophie rubbed his back supportinly, "I'm so sorry." She whispered and again Scott couldn't stop them, the bitter salt water that fell from his eyes. His tears fell silently, and he tried to squeeze his eyes close, forcing them back to no avail.

When he opened his eyes, Scott saw something, someone rather that made his blood boil. Anger rose, he could feel the hate through out his entire body. Slowly, Scott backed away from Sophie and without looking at her, Peter, or Shelby, he said, "Excuse me."

As he walked away, Peter turned to Shelby, "How has he been?"

Shelby sighed,"Horrible. He's a mess, and it's just getting worse."

Scott stormed over, across to the right side of the room, ignoring his name being called, and walked right behind the person he felt nothing but hate and disgust for.

"Marc." The word was said with venom

The man turned around and before he could even blink, Scott had punched him and was ready to jump on top of him. Two men grabbed Scott and held him back as another helped Marc up. Scott was in hysterics, screaming and crying.

"HOW DARE YOU EVEN THINK TO COME HERE! YOU BASTARD, YOU DISGUST ME."

"Scott calm down." Peter had stepped in between the two men

" CALM DOWN? THAT SON OF A BITCH SLEEPS WITH MY WIFE THEN HAS THE NERVE TO COME HERE, I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" He was fighting with the four men now trying to how him back, Marc staring at him horrified, and the rest of the people staring between Marc and Scott shocked, not sure whether or not to believe what Scott had said.

Scott was finally dragged outside and he sat on the steps trying to calm down, but he was far too worked up. Scott jumped up, ran to Shelby's car, and sat in the driver's seat. He found the keys under her seat, started the ignition, and was soon driving aimlessly. When he had driven more than an hour, Scott spotted a sign that read BAR in bright red flouresent letters with a bright blue backround. Scott pulled into the parking lot.

When he walked in, the bar was dark and empty, just as he hoped it would be. Scott ordered a Scotch, and waited for it to take it's effects like the other drinks had the night before. Like the drugs had so many years ago.

* * *

a/n- thank you for all the reviews! please review for this chapter also! i'm going away on Sunday, I'll probably be able to review, but not post...if i get a chance to i will though for either this or Promises:-) I hope you like this chapter! 


	4. The Accident

**The Smell of the Ocean**

**I don't own anything!**

a/n- I'm sorry for the whole bottles of alcohol in the last chapter, I was writing it really late at night and I didn't even realize lol. This chapter is going to have some jumping back and forth, I'm sorry if it's a little confusing, but I hope you like it! Please review!

Chapter 4

Scott had been in the bar for an hour and had just finished his fourth scotch. He was drunk, but was too upset to even realize, he flagged down the bartender and the older man walked over to him.

"Get me another scotch." Scott's words were slurred

The man looked at him, "What's troubling you? I've never seen you in here before."

"What is this group?" The man looked at him confused, "Never mind, just get me the drink."

"I think you've had enough, I think you're done."

Scott looked at him for a moment then stood up, "You know what? You're right; I have had enough, I am definitely done."

He walked away stumbling slightly with each step until he got outside. He finally found Shelby's car, got in and began driving. His speed soon reached 90, but with each thought of Lilly, of Marc, of Lilly with Marc, it began going up. When he came to a stop sign, Scott ran it without noticing the larger SUV coming from the right at the same time…

* * *

Shelby sat between Peter and Sophie in their pickup truck. Since Scott had taken her car, the three decided they needed to find him. 

"Where do you think he would have gone?" Peter asked, looking for Shelby's small blue car in the blur of the countless parking lots.

"I don't even know." Shelby replied

"Try to think, any places you remember him talking about?"

Shelby tried to rack her brain for spots Scott loved to go when he was stressed, but usually he would just go to either Lilly or her for advice. Then she thought of a place, "The beach! He always said that's why they moved into the apartment, because he loved the beach."

"Ok, well go check it out, see if he went there to blow off some steam. Maybe he just needed to think for…" Peter stopped talking, staring out the window straight ahead.

"Peter what's wrong?" Shelby and Sophie both said at the same time

He stopped the car and slowly got out.

"Peter?" Sophie called after him

He walked back to the truck, "Hold on, I want to check this out." The two women looked for the first time at what he began walking towards. The road was flooded with emergency vehicles. It seems that there had been an accident and Shelby saw why Peter's face seemed so nervous. The car was a Saturn, a blue Saturn. She began crying, although it wasn't definite, she knew it was Scott…

* * *

After the SUV had hit his car, Scott had lost consciousness. He woke up sometime later to blaring siren. He tried to move but his entire body ached. 

"Stay still, I need you to not move," A man in an EMT uniform said to him, then he shouted back, "He's conscious, we should move him now," Then he directed his attention back to Scott, "What's your name?"

"Scott." He said in a low voice

"Scott you were in an accident, do you know what day it is?"

Scott tried to think, but he was so tired he just wanted to sleep.

"Scott, hey Scott, I'm going to need you to stay awake. Tell me what day it is."

"Tuesday." His voice was even lower; he was starting to feel weaker so he closed his eyes.

"Scott look at me, look at me Scott."

He heard the man calling to him, and he felt the sharp pains of being moved, but he couldn't get his eyelids to lift, but before he couldn't hear or feel anything, he heard someone else calling his name…

* * *

Peter walked over to the caution tape where a policeman was standing. 

"Sir, I'm going to need you to get back in your car."

"Wait, I need to know who that is, I think I know him."

He wouldn't even listen to him, "I'm going to need you to get back in your car Sir."

Peter watched as they took someone out of the car; through the EMT's, Peter could see that it was Scott, "Scott! Scott!" He called but noticed Scott seemed to be unconscious…

* * *

The EMT who had talked with Scott helped pick him up out of the car and put him on a board and put a neck brace on, then he heard someone calling, he looked over to see a man trying to pass the caution tape. 

"Scott! Scott!" The man continued to call

The EMT yelled back, "You know this boy?"

"Yes, we've been looking for him!"

"We're taking him to Hope Memorial, you can get information there." Then he jumped in the back of the ambulance and it drove away…

* * *

"Scott? Scott can you hear me?" 

Scott slowly opened his eyes, "Shelby?" He said, his voice sounding pained

Shelby stood over him, her eyes filled with tears, "Yea it's me, how are you feeling?"

"Horrible, what happened?"

Shelby placed her hand on his cheek avoiding the bruise that had formed, "You stole my car." She smirked

Scott looked down, "Sorry, I didn't know what else to do, I just had to leave."

"You could have came and gotten me, I would have taken you anywhere you wanted to go, Scott you can always come to me, I told you I would always be here for you." A tear fell from her eye.

Scott reached up and wiped it softly away, "I know Shel, I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking straight, I was just so upset, I just…" He looked away, then back at her, "I'm sorry."

She looked into his eyes, "Scott you have nothing to be sorry about, you have been through so much and I know how much pain you're in, things will start to get better, I promise they will."

"What happens now?"

"Well, you broke your leg pretty bad, but other than that, you have only superficial cuts, and lots of bruising. The doctor said that you need to stay here over night but then you can go home."

Scott looked away; he didn't want to go home, not with the memories that were forever embedded within the walls.

Shelby noticed his apprehension, "I was talking to Peter," Scott looked up at her, "Yea, and umm, he said that maybe it would be a good idea for you to stay with me for away, just until your leg gets better and you heal more…But I mean it's up to you."

"No yea, I mean as long as it doesn't cause any inconveniences for you." He said trying not to sound as relieved as he was so he didn't make her feel bad.

"Psh, don't be silly, just don't steal and crash my car again and we'll be fine." She smiled; taking note to tell Peter what she had told Scott

Scott smiled the first honest smile in two days…

Next Day

Shelby unlocked the door to her apartment and opened it as Scott hobbled through with his crutches. He went over to the couch and took a seat as Shelby closed the door and walked to the kitchen.

"Do you want anything to drink?"

"No, I'm alright, thanks."

"How about something to eat?"

"Oh umm, no thanks."

"You sure? Is there anything I can get you?"

Scott laughed, "Deep breaths Shel."

She rolled her eyes, "Fine but when you decide you do want something, you'll be begging for me to get you something."

She walked over and sat next to him, "You need to elevate your leg, here," She gently lifted his leg on her lap, "Is that alright?"

"You're too much do you know that? I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You're just lucky I guess." She smiled

He smiled back, "Yea, I guess I am."


	5. The Apology

**The Smell of the Ocean**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

Chapter 5

Shelby walked into her apartment; she was carrying two big paper bags full of groceries and struggled to get the door open. It was 7:00pm and she had had a rough day at her job. When the door finally swung open, she was met with a completely dark room.

"Scott? Scott could you help me with these please?" She called, knowing he hadn't gone anywhere

When there was no answer, she sighed and trudged through the apartment, kicking the door closed behind her. Half way to the kitchen counter, Shelby tripped over something, she fell and her groceries went flying. Her knee soar, she stud up and turned on the lights, staring menacingly at Scott's sneaker on the floor where she had stood.

Walking over the sneaker and the fallen food, she quickly walked to her guest room and turned on the light finding Scott in the exact position she had left him in when she left that morning.

"Scott! Are you kidding me, didn't you hear me calling you? Or how about didn't you hear me fall over you damn shoe?"

When she didn't get a reaction from him, she pulled back the blanket that was covering his face. Scott just stared straight ahead and Shelby knew that he hadn't been sleeping, only lying there all day for the past week.

"Come on, this is ridiculous! You need to get up, I know your upset, but Scott this is totally unhealthy," He still said nothing, "That's it!"

Shelby walked out of the room, leaving the light on; she grabbed the cordless phone and dialed while picking up the bags and food. After her phone conversation Shelby felt better; she turned on the TV and watched it waiting patiently hoping for the best.

An hour and a half later, the buzzer from the outside rang into Shelby's apartment. She walked over the box, sighing and she passed Scott's room, and pressed the unlock button, already knowing who was there. When she opened the door, Shelby was met with the concern of Peter's eyes.

Shelby hugged him quickly, when she backed away she said, "Thanks for coming, I don't know what to do anymore, he's been in there for a week now, hardly moving, hardly eating the food I leave in there for him." She said sadly

"I'll go talk to him, it's going to be alright Shelby."

She nodded, and walked to Scott's room, Peter following, "Scott," She waited but unsurprisingly when there was no reply she just continued, "Peter's here to talk to you." She looked for one last moment and then walked away leaving Peter to snap Scott out of it.

Peter walked over to Scott and sat on the side of the bed, "What are you doing?" With no surprise he continued, "Do you know how much your hurting her?" He knew Scott was depressed, but Peter knew making him realize that the way he was dealing with it was affecting other people could help him.

Scott didn't even flinch so Peter continued, "You know she won't give up on you and the longer you do this, the more she's going to try. That's not good for her, and if you continue this way, I'm going to tell her that she can't help you." Peter was surprised when Scott still didn't react, "Is that what you want? To hurt Shelby?"

"What does it matter, I hurt everyone I come into contact with anyway." His voice was dry, apparent that his throat was dry.

Peter walked out of the room, then returned with a glass of water, "Scott sit up," When he didn't move Peter repeated himself, his voice more stern, "Sit up." Scott looked at him then did as he was told.

Peter handed him the glass and Scott slowly drank it, "I understand that you're upset, but this is just self pity. You have to think of all the good things in you life right now."

Scott looked up annoyed, "Good things? What good things?"

"How about that the people in the other car were alright? Do you know that you could have killed them? Or how about the fact that you have that girl in the other room who like I said before would do anything for you. I think that's pretty good."

Scott looked away ashamed, "I don't deserve her doing all this for me, don't you think I know that?"

"Scott you do deserve to have someone help you right now, you're upset and you have every right to be, but right now you need to help to be helped. Shelby can only do so much for you, if you don't want the help, then Shelby or I or anyone else can't help you."

"I know, it's just…"

Peter looked at him sadly, "What? It's just what?"

"I don't want to hurt her." He looked down

"The only way you can hurt her is by not letting her in."

Scott nodded not saying anything.

Peter stood up, "Come on." He walked to the door and stood there waiting for Scott to follow. At first he just sat on the bed, but Peter could see that he was thinking, then, very slowly, Scott stood up, grabbed his crutches and walked to Peter who patted his back in support as he passed him. Peter stood back as he watched Scott walk over to Shelby who was sitting on the couch.

Shelby turned off the TV and stood up. Scott moved his crutches to lean against the couch and the two stood in the middle of the small living room just staring at each other.

Scott looked into her eyes and finally decided to break the silence, "Shelby I…" She walked quickly into his arms. Scott hugged her back after the shock wore off. He held her tightly and whispered into her hair, "I'm sorry."

"Shh, it's ok; everything's going to be ok."

Scott closed his eyes, somehow when she said it, it sounded so right.

Peter smiled to himself and knew things were going to get better. No matter how long of a road Scott had, he was going to make it as long as he wasn't stubborn. Peter quietly left the apartment, knowing his job there was done and needing to get back to the school that still held so many others in desperate need of help.

A half an hour later, sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee in both their hands, Scott and Shelby sat staring at each other.

"Scott I know it's hard, but you need to talk about how your feeling. It's only me you know you can tell me anything."

"I know, it's just…it's so hard."

She took his hand and squeezed it lightly, "I know it is, but it's something you need to do."

"I know…" He said hesitantly

"Scott how many times have we had this conversation while at Horizon?"

"Hundreds." He smiled

"And why is it that each time you still don't want to just remember that it worked every time?"

"Because I like seeing you determined." He laughed this time

She laughed also, "Well how do you know that I'm determined this time?"

"Because it you weren't you would have kicked me out like you should have already."

"How do you know I don't just feel bad for you?"

Scott looked down for a split second then back up at her, "Because I know you better than that, if you felt bad for me, you think it would just give me a reason to feel bad for myself and that is totally out of the question."

"Well I'm glad you think you know me so well." She smirked

Scott looked at her and suddenly he missed her even though she was sitting right in front of him. Scott missed everything about her and suddenly he wanted to be closer to her, so he leaned closer and pulled her into a hug.

Shelby hugged him back and smiled, "I miss this." She smiled to herself, not even realizing that she was speaking what Scott was thinking.

Scott pulled away slowly, and their faces were only inches away from each other, "Me too." Scott said softly, and they stared into each others eyes.

Slowly and without notice, their faces moved closer and closer together.

* * *

a/n I know this took ridiculously long to post and I'm SOOOO SORRY! I'll definitely get the next chapter up sooner! Please review! Hope you liked it! 


End file.
